stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Fun At The Farm
''' '''was the tenth episode of season 1 inside of Stampy's Lovely World. The video was uploaded on June 18, 2012. Symposis Stampy gets on his farming side and starts building a crop farm. Description Stampy now with a bunch of Minecraft Dogs all get on their own farming sides and take the challenge to start building a crop farm. Features Googlies Locations * Storage Room * Crafting Room * Love Garden (Edited Off Camera) (Edited) * Stampy's first shelter (Edited Off Camera) * Farm (Unfinished) (Edited) * Mine Exit (Mentioned) * Nether (Mentioned) * Dog House (Not Built) (Mentioned) Villains No Villains appear in this episode. Items * Cacti When Stampy begins placing cacti he is forced to put his dogs away because of their bad AI causing them to go into the cacti and take damage. Deaths * Possibly an unnamed dog. Trivia * This Stampy's first double digit episode. * Stampy now has 8 dogs meaning he tamed 2 off camera. * This marks the first episode someone was added to the Love Garden. * It's revealed Crimson Azoth was the first to be added to the Love Garden. * First mention of Afro Dan * First mention of ANK * First mention of agentcall117 * First mention of LitteWood * First episode to feature Zombie Cornet. * It's revealed that Stampy stockpiles his videos. * Stampy's first shelter is seen after being gone for 10 episodes. * Stampy bakes his first cake in this video. * Stampy catches and cooks a fish for the first time in this video. * It's revealed that Crimson Azoth has a mine cart track long enough to get the "On a Rail" achievment. * It's revealed that since episode 8 Stampy has figured out how to make bone meal. * It's revealed that this was the first time he went "out and about, with them." Referring to his wolf pack. * It's revealed Stampy still mainly uses stone tools as the video is uploaded. * It's revealed Stampy has been to the Nether again since the last video. * Stampy says he feels like Santa Claus with his raindeer and having to remember their names, referring to once he's named all his dogs. * Barnaby is named in this video. * It's possible one of the dogs died in this video because when Stampy sits them all down after the cacti was planted only 7 can be counted. * This is the first time Stampy calls mobs Googlies. * It's revealed Stampy has never used a hoe before this video. Goofs/Errors * Stampy incorrectly calls a crafting table a box as well as a crafting crate. * Stampy incorrectly pronounces agentcall117 A-Gen-TI-Cl-117. This is brought up in a later video. * Stampy calls Music Discs CD's and Music CD. * When the Dogs are touching the cacti, Cornet can be seen lying on the ground, as zombie. In SML, when the birds are fighting the pigs, Toad can be seen lying on the ground. Video Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Stampy Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone!